For purposes of wirelessly communicating data, a radio frequency (RF) carrier signal may be modulated with the data to produce an RF signal to drive an antenna. One type of modulation is angle modulation, which involves modulating the angle of the carrier signal. The angle modulation may involve modulating the frequency of the radio frequency (RF) carrier signal (called “frequency modulation (FM)”) or modulating the phase of the carrier signal (called “phase modulation (PM)”).
An angle modulation receiver may contain a mixer that downconverts the spectral content in a tuned-in, or selected, RF channel of a received RF signal to a lower intermediate frequency (IF) channel that is more suitable for processing by the receiver. The receiver processes the IF frequency to obtain the information originally modulated onto the RF signal.